


Good Against Bad (Thor)

by Vaeri



Series: Good Against Bad [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Jane broke up with Thor after so long. You waited for too long hiding in the shadows, watching him from a far. You were hidden in Omidin, the realm your mother hid you. Everyone would dispise you because of your heritage: you are half dark elven. But maybe you have a chance that Thor won't. You have to grab the opportunity now.





	1. Meeting An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here's Thor's story with you. I hope to upload the prologue of this story but recently I had too many things to take care that I just updated each story I already have. You can ask me requests, I really want to work with requests too. :) If you want Tony and the other Avengers can get their own story with you. Tell me what you think, or send me requests!
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

 

The God of Thunder walked down the stairs with a box full of Pop-Tarts. Ever since Jane broke up with him the blonde god ate even more of the sweets closing his room on himself and not coming out until he ran out of the six or seven boxes of Pop-Tarts. The others had other problems like saving the world and beating up H.Y.D.R.A.

 

Thor did want to help but he just couldn’t bear the heart break. He never loved this much and never cared for other maidens before. Jane was different and now she was gone. As Thor walked down to the kitchen area with the box in his hand he saw Tony sipping on another scotch at the table. Steve sat on the couch with a magazine in his hands and Bruce walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich on a plate. Natasha and Clint left for a mission.

 

‘Good to see you, Hercules!’ waved Tony.

 

‘Oh, you came out of your room!’ smiled Steve friendly at him.

 

‘It is time to drag my mind from Jane’ shrugged the God of Thunder.

 

‘Yep, we think so too’ grinned Tony but as he wanted to walk closer to the blonde god an explosion shook the Tower right where they were. Steve, Tony and Bruce were on the ground in the dust covering them but fine while Thor still stood where he stood his arm lifted to cover his eyes. He slowly made out a feminine figure’s curves and shapes in the dust and something glowed just a bit above her.

 

When the dust sat down he saw her looking right at him. The woman had a navy blue hooded cape with silver adornment at the hems, her (h/c), silky hair fell down from under the hood but soon he saw her face as she pushed back the hood. Her (e/c) eyes widened at his sight and her (fleshy/thin/color) lips went into a smile. Her pointed ears poked from under her hair.

 

‘Thor! I came for you, my love!’ she spoke up happily walking closer to him but she stopped when Iron Man’s hand was raised at her head with a glowing light at the palm.

 

‘Stay where you are, Arwen’ said Tony under the mask. The elven woman looked at him surprised and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

‘My name is (Y/n), proud warrior’ she said. The others stood there looking at her confused when Thor interrupted.

 

‘Lady (Y/n)!’ he boomed happily and hugged tightly the elven woman to his chest. ‘It is nice to see you again!’ The elf blushed hard but hugged him back happily. ‘What happened to you? Why did I never see you again after you left Asgard?’

 

‘Woah, woah, woah! Slow down a bit there, Hercules! Who is this woman and why did she blow up my Tower?’ interrupted Tony. Thor introduced the elf to his friends with a wide smile on his face.

 

‘This is (Y/n), heir of Alfheim! She is one of the most talented magicians in the nine realms, my friends! We are childhood friends…’ he turned back to (Y/n) who had a bit sad expression on her face. Thor furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her beautiful face making that sad expression. He placed a hand on her shoulder making (Y/n) looking up at him.

 

‘I need… shelter, my friend… Omidin is no more livable’ she said tears in her eyes.

 

‘I’m still pissed off because you blew up the new windows but if blondie here takes care of you and keep you in his room then you can stay’ pushed up the mask of his face Tony.

 

‘But you said you came from Alfheim’ quipped in Steve suddenly. The woman’s eyes shifted to his face and softened sensing the kindness from the Captain. She walked to him and held his hand in hers smiling kindly.

 

‘You are good… and the kindest man on the Earth… and yes, I came from Alfheim… but something made me ran away from my home’ she said and then turned back to Thor. ‘Will you let me stay?’

 

‘As long as you want’ nodded the blonde god smiling kindly at the princess who smiled back and followed him to his room. What Thor didn’t know was that the princess wanted something else…

 

 

 

_To be continued…_


	2. Reminder Of Happy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what are you thinking, I need feedback! :) Thank you for the kudos!

 

 

Thor led (Y/n) to his almost whole apartment in the Tower. (Y/n) smiled wickedly while Thor was turning his back to her. She wanted him in her arms. It almost killed her that she couldn’t be with him. She knew about Jane, that Thor fell in love with a Midgardian and everytime she summoned him she saw him with that brown haired woman which slowly started to kill her.

 

From the day she met him, (Y/n) had feelings for the Asgardian prince but everything went wrong, when her grandfather turned against her and her mother because of her true heritage. The Nieaz slowly started glowing stronger and stronger with every step she took towards the blonde god. When Thor turned to her she touched his chest with her hand and smiled at him satisfied. The blue gem of the Nieaz sparkled sharply and they were no longer there in the Tower. The alarmed Avengers were too late for capture them and they only found Thor’s empty room.

 

The blonde god saw the great halls of Omidin’s castle which was in a valley hidden by the mountains around it. The elven woman’s light touch dissolved from his chest and it let behind a feeling he couldn’t quite understand. It was something like longing for her touch but Thor shook it out of his head fast and looked at (Y/n).

 

‘Where are we, my princess?’ he asked. The woman smiled at him and answered.

 

‘We are in Omidin, Thor. This is my home’ her soft tone had something bittersweet in it even if Thor didn’t show that he noticed it.

 

‘Why are we here?’ he asked following her in the castle.

 

‘I needed some time with you alone… I missed you, my prince’ she replied softly and lovingly.

 

 

_Flashback…_

 

 

_Odin organized a great feast for the new heir of Alfheim’s arriving. The blonde little prince ran towards the throne room to welcome the new comers and he wanted to see the little princess. They said she was beautiful._

 

_Loki stood next to him and smiled at him like usually when they played together. Thor thought they would be like that forever that time. As he thought this the great doors opened and beautiful elves came in with rose petals flying in the air circling around them. It was magical. That evening Thor thought he would surely marry that beautiful little girl who held a beautiful woman’s hand and walked on her side in awe. When their eyes met the little girl with pointed ears blushed hard and looked back to Odin who noticed this and smiled. The old king at least found one potential candidate to marry Thor._

 

_During the feast he saw the little princess smiling kindly but a bit sadly so the little Asgardian prince made his way to her and asked her if she wanted to walk a bit. He wanted to make her smile and as he made silly faces and jokes he got successful. That was the day he thought he would marry her but then her grandfather found out that she’s half dark elven and casted out her and her mother. Thor never saw her again after that._

 

 

_End of flashback…_

 

 

Thor remembered all the things he thought at that time and how all those things never happened or turned out differently. It made him sad remembering Loki not being anymore by his side. He missed the trickster no matter how mean or cruel things his brother did. He hoped that Loki was in there somewhere but suddenly (Y/n)’s touch shook him up from his grim thoughts.

 

‘There is something that makes this heart heavy, isn’t there?’ her smooth and kind voice was like a gentle hug.

 

‘There is, my lady… but now I can’t do anything for make it better’ he sighed and smiled down at her kindly. The elven woman’s lips pouted a bit sadly but just nodded and led him to the garden. It almost had the same beauty as Asgard’s great gardens had but still it was just not as beautiful as the Asgardian one. Violet, pink, red, blue and yellow flowers bloomed in their flower beds. In the middle of the garden was a bench under a great tree which had beautiful pink leaves. The leaves flowed in the air as the breeze touched the tree’s greenery. Thor watched it in awe and followed the elven woman until they were under the tree. He sat down next to her and looked at her.

 

‘I brought you here because I really have a problem with Omidin. My realm is dying but… I can’t stop it… I need your help, Thor’ she said quietly and sadly.

 

‘I will help you, (Y/n) with all I have’ he replied without thinking. Why did he said anything like that, he couldn’t understand but everytime he looked at her beautiful features he forgot anything he was thinking about. Her smile was brighter than the sun and made his heart flatter in his large chest.

 

‘I can’t thank you enough…’ she placed her hand on his and stood up after a bit of silence. ‘I think it is time for us to retire for the night. Would you accompany me to the dining hall?’

 

Thor nodded and followed after her smiling widely. Here he felt peace. Here he didn’t need to think about Jane, Loki, the All Father, Asgard, Midgard or anything.

 

 

Your PoV.

 

 

(Y/n) smiled wickedly as she was turning her back to the blonde Asgardian. She had him under her spell and it seemed that he couldn’t break it. Omidin was dying, yes but not when she was happy and now (Y/n) was happy. She would have her own secret, hidden realm where she can have the only thing she wished for in all of her life: Thor.

 

Or it looked like she had everything… but little did she knew that someone was already watching her actions and planned her fall…

 

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Surprises Of The Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it took long but I worked on another story so now here it is. I hope I will soon post that one-shot of the Captain's but until then enjoy this chapter. :D

_In the secret cave of the Enchantress..._

 

 

The image of (Y/n) and Thor faded from in front of the blonde woman wearing green and gold. Her beautiful features could attract every man but her only goal was the blonde Thunder God’s heart.

 

‘Would you like to make her suffer?’ asked a too familiar, smooth and deep voice from behind her. Her kissable lips quirked up in a mischievous grin.

 

‘And you want to make Thor suffer’ her tone was warning but at the same time dripping from revenge. ‘What do you suggest?’

 

‘Besides cutting their throats? Hm…’ walked around her slowly the God of Mischief. His hands folded behind his back as he paced back and forth behind the Enchantress. ‘I am sure I will find out something.’

 

‘We will’ corrected the blonde woman making Loki smile wickedly and the woman smiled back the same way.

 

 

At Omidin…

 

 

Thor sat in (Y/n)’s room while she read something. He didn’t bother to ask because he admired her beauty more than wanting to know what the book was about. The elven woman sometimes looked up at him and when their eyes met and the blonde god smiled at her she blushed even more than she already did. The light red color never leaving her cheeks and it was obvious to Thor that she couldn’t concentrate on the book.

 

‘Um… do you need something, my love?’ the elf asked a bit embarrassed under the gaze of the blue orbs of the Asgardian.

 

‘I will let you know… but until then, I just wish to admire your beauty, (Y/n)’ he answered honestly making (Y/n) blush even more earning a satisfied grin from Thor.

 

Suddenly the castle and the ground shook violently causing them to almost fall from their seats. (Y/n) jumped up cautiously looking around while Thor closed the space between them and stood in front of her protectively. The doors to (Y/n)’s chambers burst open revealing a wickedly smiling Amora. The elven woman knew why she was there and it didn’t please her one bit. Thor furrowed his eyebrows and looked angry at the blonde woman.

 

‘Enchantress…’ he growled.

 

‘Oh, Thor… how nice to see you unlike her’ said looking at the elven woman jealously and pissed off. (Y/n) smiled victoriously because she knew that the blonde god would never love the Enchantress ever.

 

‘You came alone for the two of us? It was a big mistake, Amora’ said (Y/n).

 

‘No, no… I came with a good friend of mine’ shook her head the blonde and suddenly strong arms wrapped around (Y/n)’s neck and waist.

 

‘You missed me, didn’t you?’ hissed the familiar voice of the God of Mischief.

 

‘Loki…’ hissed the elf.

 

‘Let her go, brother’ demanded Thor a little bit of fear in his eyes as he looked at (Y/n).

 

‘I am not your brother!’ flared up the rage in those blue-green eyes of Loki’s. ‘You fool! You thought you got rid of me with locking me up?! You should know better!’

 

‘It was not my verdict, Loki… let her go and you can get your revenge on me’ sighed tiredly the blonde causing Loki, (Y/n) and even Amora looking at him wide eyed. ‘Yes, I am tired of taking care of everything. I found peace here with (Y/n) and she is not part of our fight, brother.’

 

‘No… don’t say that, Thor… I-I…’ but Loki silenced her tightening his grip on her throat.

 

‘Another word and I will kill you, half-breed’ hissed Loki angrily in her ear which made (Y/n) tear up. Yes… she was a half-breed… a lowly being… something that would never worth love and affection. It made Thor angrier then before and he launched himself at Loki who threw (Y/n) to the side to make himself able to defend the impact Thor caused. It was enough for Amora to appear next to (Y/n), grabbing her collar and with a wicked smile disappear. The next thing the elven woman saw was a cave with things that belong to a witch.

 

The blonde woman bounded (Y/n) to a chair. The elven woman struggled wildly in her seat trying to get rid of the ties.

 

‘I would not do that in your place…’ she said.

 

‘You are not in my place’ she spit to the side.

 

‘I do not want to be in your place either’ laughed Amora. Suddenly an idea popped up in (Y/n)’s mind and smiled evilly.

 

‘Oh, even if Thor was between my legs?’ Amora’s face became red out of embarrassment and anger. It worked.

 

‘He was not’ stated the blonde jealously.

 

‘Oh, he gave me pleasure all night… maybe through a whole day… I did not count how many times…’ made an innocent face the elf making Amora angrier.

 

‘Listen well, half-breed, lowly creature! Thor is may under your spell but he never loved you and never will! You are just a pathetic creature like the Midgardians! You would never-‘ but Loki interrupted her. The dark prince’s appearance was a bit worn but his back still was straight as a rod. He looked at the elven woman before turning his gaze to Amora.

 

‘Silence your jealousy, witch and prepare everything to make our guest at home’ said Loki and at the end of the statement he smiled evilly at (Y/n). Her features went into horror but soon she showed no fear. She couldn’t… not now.

 

 

 

 

_Midgard..._

 

 

 

The bright light of the Bifrost lighted up the night sky landing on the balcony of the Avengers Tower. F.R.I.D.A.Y alarmed everyone and when Thor walked in to the living room he earned death glares from his teammates.

 

‘Do you know what time is it, Hercules?!’ asked Tony. ‘I need my beauty sleep so I recommend it to be important!’

 

‘Loki is free’ answered Thor.

 

‘Everyone, suit up’ turned the man of iron on his heals just like the others and went for his Iron Man suit.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._


	4. Plans And Experiments

 

 

 

Something wet was dripping down on her shoulder tapping her skin. Her stomach and right side by the ribcage hurt so badly, but she got over the pain already. Her eyes shifting over the things in the cave she made out a cauldron on a fireplace and surely something cooked in it because a sweet smell spread through the room.

 

The fireplace lit the room making scary shadows out of the things on the walls. Her few strands of hair in front of her face stuck to her skin on her forehead by the sweat. Why was she here? What happened to her? Her sensitive ears made out two persons’ voices but she had to concentrate and focus on them to make out words.

 

‘You don’t want to kill her, do you?’ it was a woman’s… Amora. Her voice sounded a bit scared and it confused her. Why would the Enchantress feel sorry for her? She was only a half dark elven, lowly creature who didn’t deserve mercy.

 

‘Of course I don’t want to kill her! She has a wounded heart which can turn her to us, making her our ally and not our enemy… her skills in magic… and her strength…’ sounded the other voice more masculine, deep, smooth, and hushed. Loki. What did he want? Especially from her.

 

‘She always made your heart flatter in your chest, didn’t she?’ asked Amora again her tone kind and knowing. What? It made [Y/n] listen more attentively.

 

‘Even if she was important for me once, she means nothing to me anymore… she chose my foolish brother just like everyone’ she heard the pain and disappointment in the trickster’s voice. It pained her and she felt guilty for not noticing his affection before. But she remembered that even if she tried to get friends with him Loki always turned her down. It never seemed to be out of shyness on his side.

 

She always made mistakes… every single step in her life was a mistake… even when she tried to help she always failed and made it worse. Soft tears rolled down on her beautiful cheeks slowly making no sound. She didn’t deserve life… her own mother told her that and she was right. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and her forehead leaned on someone’s chest. The person smelled like pine trees and mint. Loki. [Y/n] looked up at him surprised and met with the prince’s blue-green orbs which watched her in a sympathetic way.

 

‘Hush…’ his voice was kind… it didn’t held that cold tone she remembered.

 

‘What is wrong?’ asked Amora stepping closer to them concern in her voice. [Y/n] looked at her.

 

‘She thinks she does not deserve to live’ answered Loki. Of course he read her mind but it wasn’t inappropriate… it was… like he just wanted to free her from saying it. She nodded quietly.

 

‘Oh… we all felt the same way, [Y/n]… it will get better’ smiled kindly the blonde woman. What [Y/n] didn’t notice was the knowing glance the Trickster and the Enchantress shared while she rubbed her eyes.

 

‘How?’ she stuttered out.

 

‘Revenge’ answered Loki smiling at her. [Y/n]’s heart pumped with new found rage and fury and nodded at them agreeing.

 

 

 

 

Thor was no longer under her spell and he realized the pure feelings for her didn’t vanish. He wanted to rescue her… he had to rescue her. He couldn’t lose her too. He sat in the conference room in the Tower with the other Avengers not really paying attention to the conversation.

 

‘Thor, are you there?’ waved his hand Tony in front of the blonde god’s eyes when he didn’t respond to them.

 

‘I am sorry, brother Anthony… I just thought about [Y/n]’s well-being…’ he said sadly.

 

‘Don’t worry, we’ll find her’ nodded the man of iron looking at him sympathetically.

 

‘Where could Loki bring her? I mean in all the nine realms he is a wanted criminal so no one would want her in the same room with themselves’ pointed out Natasha.

 

‘He was with Amora… maybe she has a hidden cave or something’ suggested Clint.

 

‘Thor can you ask for some help from anyone up there?’ looked Tony at the blonde god again who shook his head.

 

‘The All-Father wouldn’t want to help us… [Y/n] is half dark elven… in the eyes of Odin she is a lowly creature who needs to be killed’ sighed sadly Thor. The elven woman was kind and cared about him. The days he spent with her were so perfect and peaceful. [Y/n] tried her best to make up for the lost time. She felt sorry for him when he told her about Loki and how badly he failed his brother and Thor saw that it pained her too. They were childhood friends back then and the elven woman loved to be around Thor and Loki.

 

[Y/n] was half dark elven but she never showed any sign of the dark elven blood. That girl was pure to the heart and was the most loving creature in all of the nine realms. Her grandfather and Odin didn’t want to see that just like in the case of Loki.

 

‘You know, Odin seems to be a douchebag sometimes’ mumbled Clint getting an approving look from Tony but a really angry glare from the God of Thunder even if he knew Hawkeye was right.

 

‘Warning: code 66 is happening’ sounded F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice through the speakers.

 

‘Not again…’ sighed Tony face-palming and running out of the room followed by confused Avengers.

 

Tony ran down to the lab where something was on fire or just smoked. Thor couldn’t decide because science wasn’t his thing. The man of iron picked up the fire extinguisher from somewhere and started puffing the fire or the smoking thing. The team just looked at the billionaire questioningly.

 

‘Um… it’s just one of my late night works… don’t worry it doesn’t bite like the last one’ he said. They all remembered the last experiment of Tony’s which was… a little green slime wanting to eat everything even Thor’s hair.

 

‘Why did you make something like that?’ asked Clint.

 

‘I thought it would make me some time and eat garbage… anyway, she’s not like the other was’ he waved off the dust making clear the view. On the table was a red puppy looking at them happily and woofing on its tiny voice.

 

‘Why is it red?’ asked Steve. ‘Last time I checked puppies weren’t red…’

 

‘Um… yeah, that’s why I needed the fire extinguisher, Capsicle… she can burn through even metal now’ looked at the puppy on the glass table.

 

Thor suddenly heard Sif’s voice in his head.

 

 _‘We found her… more like she found us… Thor come home we need your help’_ the warrior’s voice died and his mind was in the empty, numbing state which left him after being in a telepathic connection with someone.

 

‘Sif and the Warrior Three found (Y/n)’ he looked at the Avengers.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._


	5. Mistakes And Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you will enjoy and enjoyed the previous chapters. Tell me what you think or your suggestions :D Warning: there will be two different endings, a happy and a sad one. :)
> 
> Enjoy and have a nice day!

 

 

 

Sword fight sounded all around the Asgardian palace’s halls. Elves and Asgardians fought with all they had. Metal met metal and sparkled as they collided with each other. The elves came when the night fell on Asgard and attacked.

 

(Y/n) looked around satisfied with her actions. It was true: she felt better making others feel what she felt. Pain and fear. Loki smiled at her satisfied and wickedly placing his hand on her small shoulder. The elven woman turned to him and smiled back.

 

‘You were right, Loki… it feels great!’

 

 

 

_Flashback~_

 

 

 

_Alfheim’s scenery was cold but beautiful as they walked through the forest which separated the elven city from the gate to the elven realm. The trees had snow on their crown and the paths were covered in snow too and had a bright white color. Loki, Amora and (Y/n) walked in heavy winter clothes with fur._

 

_She sighed and her breath emerged visibly from her lips. (Y/n) knew in her gut that it was not what she wanted. Yes, the pain and fear was horrible but she never wished for another creature to suffer like she did. Maybe this plan was wrong but when she looked at the Trickster or the Enchantress she saw that these two were the only ones who understood her and for them she would do it. Maybe she was wrong and it is a good plan. As they arrived at the edge of the forest they saw the elven city where traders stopped by on the main square. The sweet scent of scone, the salty smell of vegetable stew and other delicious meals reached her nostrils as she watched the city with medieval buildings. She remembered these walls and these streets from her childhood… when she thought she would be the queen of Alfheim._

 

_‘It is time for you to get your title back, (Y/n)’ said Loki quietly. ‘It is your right to be the ruler of Alfheim.’_

 

_‘You would be better in it than me, Loki’ she sighed with a sad smile on her face but walked down to the path which led her to the city. Her dark blue hooded cape caught every elf’s attention as she walked through the crowd. She knew the plan. Someone called the royal guards as she walked around the fair. When the guards reached her everyone watched her in awe and suspiciousness._

 

_‘Who are you and why are you wearing the royal’s main signal?!’ asked a guard. (Y/n) turned to him and pushed the hood back from her beautiful face. Every elf’s breath hitched in their throat as they watched her._

 

_‘Because I am the lost noble of Alfheim. Nindrol’s blood and heir to the elven throne… I came back to you… after my mother locked me up in Omidin in her madness’ she said calmly._

 

_‘Can you be her?’ asked a hoarse voice from her right. She turned to an old elf lady who’s clothes were old and threadbare. Her hair was grey and her face had wrinkles. She walked closer to her and grabbed (Y/n)’s wrist. At first she didn’t understand what the old lady wanted but as she pushed the sleeve of her coat from her wrist her features calmed. The sign of the royal family was on her skin. ‘Oh my… Hvitr Niernen’ (white orchid)_

 

_(Y/n)’s eyes widened at the name and tears appeared in those beautiful (e/c) orbs. She smiled at the old lady and nodded._

 

_‘It is her… she is our lost princess!’ exclaimed the old lady. The elves gathered around her and wanted to see her better. (Y/n) looked up at the forest’s edge where Loki and Amora stood and watched her with satisfied smiles on their faces._

 

_The plan’s first step was finished._

 

 

 

_End of flashback~_

 

 

 

Suddenly thunder roared through the sound of fight and stopped the elves and Asgardians for a second as they watched Thor arriving on Asgard. (Y/n)’s heart beat hard against her chest as she watched the blonde Asgardian prince swinging Mjölnir in the air. Their eyes met and it was obvious for the elven princess that she loved him. Still loved him.

 

Loki squeezed her forearm and pulled her attention back to himself. The dark prince hissed angrily as he watched Thor flying towards them.

 

‘Finish this while I make that oaf busy’ and with that Loki was heading in Thor’s direction. The spell the three magicians made was to destroy the Yggdrasil. (Y/n) it will get out of control now that she was alone with it because Amora busied Odin and his guards somewhere near the throne room. Even if (Y/n) was a great magician she couldn’t handle this much energy on her own.

 

‘Loki!’ she cried out drawing the brothers’ attention to her. ‘The spell… I cannot control it anymore! It will… destroy everything!’ she warned them while her glowing hands were turned to the Yggdrasil.

 

‘What did you do this time, brother?!’ cried out Thor angrily.

 

‘I-I… did not intend to destroy everything…’ looked panicked the Trickster. Loki realized that it was too much and it was a mistake but now it was too late.

 

‘Help her! She cannot control this by her own!’ grabbed Loki’s shoulders the blonde god and shook him hard. The dark prince nodded and stepped to (Y/n). He looked at her apologetic.

 

‘I am sorry, (Y/n)… I let my rage be the end of our being’ he said. The elven woman sighed and shook her head.

 

‘We all made mistakes, Loki… I am sure you deserve forgiveness’ smiled sadly the princess knowing that she had to absorb the energy and pushing it to the space but that will take her life. The energy was too much for a being to endure and it was like lightning struck someone. Loki’s eyes widened as he heard her thoughts and cried out in agony.

 

‘Noooo!’ but it was too late. Light emerged from her eyes and mouth as well as from her hands and soon the bright light engulfed everything for two really long seconds. When the light dissipated the two brothers caught her limp body. Thor kept her in his masculine arms looking down at the beautiful features he wished to wake up to one day. Loki squeezed her cold hand but it didn’t matter anymore.

 

 

 

_To be continued…_


	6. Sad Ending

Author's note: WARNING: it's the sad ending if you don't like reading sad endings please read the happy ending. If you still want to read it, I hope you'll enjoy. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the elves and Asgardians dropped their weapons on the ground and walked closer to the princes and the lifeless beauty rain started pouring down from the sky. Thor hugged her small form tightly to his broad chest while Loki couldn’t let go of her small, soft and deadly cold hand.

 

Everyone realized what happened and the elves dropped to their knees in their sorrow. They lost her again. Tears falling from their eyes they cried out agonizingly in their pain. It was the same way for Thor. He hugged her lifeless form tightly to his chest and tears fell from his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently and lifted her in his arms and walked to the palace where Odin waited for them. Loki followed him and even if the blonde thought it was the Trickster’s fault he let him follow them. Thor knew how Loki felt for the elven woman and knew that as well that it was (Y/n)’s choice to save them with sacrificing her life.

 

Alfheim and Asgard mourned and soon the funeral happened. It was beautiful and the elves apologized for their actions. The old king knew well that they just followed their long lost precious princess who was under the spell of Loki. They locked the Trickster in a cell before he could get the information if she really died and they left him to his guilt. Thor left Asgard as soon as the funeral finished and didn’t come back to Asgard only if he needed to.

 

 

 

 

_**Two years later…** _

 

 

 

 

The God of Thunder walked to his brother’s cell in the dungeons. Thor felt like he needed to apologize because he felt like he was the one who let the elven princess die but the blonde god couldn’t give up.

 

He knew how Loki felt for the elven girl. When they were children, Thor, Loki and (Y/n) Thor always tried to make those two friends but after he couldn’t convince Loki that (Y/n) was the best person they knew he gave up. The Thunderer remembered those few days before her death… those peaceful days he spent with her. (Y/n) was the woman he searched for and didn’t find in Jane. He always felt like those beautiful (e/c) eyes watched his every move but it was just his imagination and shrugged it off always.

 

He didn’t need to stand in front of Loki when the Trickster spoke up from his spot in the cell and looked at him. Those green eyes hated Thor more than before.

 

‘You came to let me know she died when I last saw you?’ Loki asked silently with a book in his hands. Thor couldn’t look in his brother’s eyes and after a long silence the other huffed. ‘As I expected…’

 

‘I asked Father to let you attend at her funeral… but you know well enough his answer’ spoke up Thor quietly.

 

‘What other do you have to tell me?’ rolled his eyes Loki. Thor lost him forever on that day by letting her die. It was a statement they never spoke but knew well about.

 

‘I came to apologize for letting her die… you do not know how much a loved her and how much I miss her… and I know you do too’ looked finally up at Loki with sadness in his blue orbs Thor. The Trickster shook his head with a bitter smile on his face.

 

‘She chose you, Thor… she does not mean anything to me and never did’ replied coldly the raven haired motioning dismissingly at the blonde. Thor couldn’t believe how Loki became so cold and left without another word to his brother.

 

Not long after the Thunderer disappeared and left the dungeons Loki’s cell changed with an invisible wave. Anything which was ever the part of his belongings now lied shattered and broken on the floor around the raven haired god who sat on the floor. His clothes worn and teared, his hair a mess, his hands bleeding and his eyes bloodshot from crying so hard.

 

His voice was just above whisper as he said:

 

‘I wish I had the courage’

 

 

 

_**End~** _


	7. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. :) I decided to post one-shots for a while because I have a lot of things to do and I can't concentrate on long stories. But I hope you will enjoy it as well. Tell me what you think, how you feel about my works, if you have any suggestions you can tell me I will appriciate them, really. :D Okay, I think that's it.
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

 

 

Everything fell silent. The warriors and elves turned in their direction and dropped their weapons. The elves walked closer to the three royal who were on the ground. They lost (Y/n)… their heir to the elven throne.

 

Thor hugged her small limp form to his broad chest as tears fell from his eyes as well as from Loki’s. The Trickster loved her as a little sister and felt guilty for causing her death. But Thor lost the woman who really cared about him and loved him. Everyone walked closer to them and gathered in a circle around them in silence. Everything became grey and quiet. (Y/n)’s last breathes sounded loud in the silence she felt around herself when a white shining light wandered to the princess and a soft voice spoke up gently: ‘ _Vuguo_ ’

 

The voice was a woman’s and it spoke elven which meant “Wake up”. The elven princess’ eyes opened up slowly taking in Thor’s sad features. She felt her hand squeezed by another one which was Loki’s. She smiled at them and moved her fingers in Loki’s hand to free it from his grasp.

 

‘It is not the time to mourn, my love’ she said to Thor looking in those blue orbs. The Thunderer’s face lit up in happiness and hugged her even tighter to his body making (Y/n) wince in pain. ‘Air… I cannot breathe!’ she whispered making Thor release her.

 

‘You are alive…’ he said but kissed her deeply before she could reply. His lips were soft and sweet against hers and she placed a hand on his chest. When they parted for air she smiled and touched her forehead to his. A few moments later she turned to Loki and spread her arm to grasp Loki’s hand.

 

‘You made me see what I am capable of and I am thankful for it… You are more than what even you can see, Loki’ she said and smiled at him. Thor let go of her to let her move comfortably but as soon as he let go of her Loki grabbed her by the waist and hugged her to his body just as tightly as Thor once did.

 

 

 

_**A few weeks later…** _

 

 

 

The sun shone through the window of (Y/n)’s room making everything look warm and welcoming. She sat in an armchair with a book in her hands but she didn’t pay too much attention to it. Today Loki will get his title and place back in the royal family. Thor and (Y/n) convinced Odin and help him realize that Thor needed Loki to help him rule Asgard.

 

Loki had what Thor hadn’t and Thor had what Loki hadn’t. The two princes completed each other because they were different but their goal was to be good kings. (Y/n) was the one who kept the peace between Odin and the two princes and helped Loki and Thor to make up. She knew well that Odin was happy deep down to see his sons in peace. This day was the day they never forgot about.

 

Suddenly someone knocked on her door shaking her up from her daydream. She got up and walked to her door to open it but before she reached it the heavy doors opened and someone picked her up and turned around with her in the air.

 

‘This is a good day for celebrating!’ boomed Thor making (Y/n) giggle soon Loki followed the blonde in the room.

 

‘I am happy to you too’ she smiled up at the blonde but soon turned her attention to the younger prince. ‘I thought the celebration will start just in the noon. Did something happen?’

 

‘No… Thor only wanted to see you before the ceremony’ walked to her Loki and hugged her too but in a way more gentle way.

 

‘I know I was busy with Alfheim’s problems but that is my duty… I promise I will hire consultant’ she sighed tiredly.

 

‘Oh, I know well enough but I expect a lot of nieces and nephews from the two of you’ pointed Loki back and forth between Thor and the elven woman making them blush and with a happy laugh he dismissed himself from her chambers.

 

Silence fell on them but it wasn’t the silence everyone wanted to avoid. They looked at each other lovingly and admired each other’s presence. Thor suddenly picked her up in his arms bridal style and walked to the balcony with her.

 

‘Loki is right… we need heirs to the throne of Asgard and Alfheim as well’ spoke the blonde god and placed her on her feet. (Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows at him confused. Before she could realize what he wanted to do Thor crouched down on one knee and lifted a little box up with a beautiful gold ring with a red gem. Her breath stuck in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

 

‘Would you be my wife and Asgard’s queen, (Y/n)?’ he asked. (Y/n) nodded and whispered.

 

‘Yes’ suddenly someone’s voice sounded from under the balcony.

 

‘Louder!’ cried out Loki. That was when the elven woman realized that all of the Asgardians watched them happily.

 

‘Yes!’ she exclaimed after looking back at Thor who grinned happily. The blonde god picked her up and turned around with her again. It was definitely the day no one forgot about.

 

 

 

**End~**


End file.
